Surviving The Starks
by starknakedgendry
Summary: Arya introduces Gendry to her family during a party. We all know what happens when the Stark men corners him, and when the Stark alpha male gives him the sex talk. Modern AU one shot.


**A/N: I feel sorry for Gendry, but it's been fun writing this one shot :)**

* * *

He was about to piss himself.

He knew she was rich, but this surprised him. With his mouth slightly agape, he followed her as she greeted several groups of people who stopped to greet her along the way. It was utterly stupid; how he must be staring at everything in awe, but he couldn't help himself. Along with the feeling of shock came a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His girlfriend belonged to high society and that scared him so much.

"Oi! What are you doing?" she hissed as she stood before him with an annoyed expression on her face. "You're supposed to hurry up or else we'll miss the cake-cutting!"

He rolled his eyes and caught up with her. "For fuck's sake, Arya. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked, her brows raised.

He waved his arms around and said, "That you're basically royalty!"

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Shut up! I'm not of royal blood and obviously you aren't too because you're stupid!"

"You're supposed to warn me about things like these, you know," he said as they continued on to the back of the house. They passed several rooms and hallways that made him slightly dizzy.

She suddenly stopped, making him bump into her. He quickly held both of her arms to keep her steady. "Sorry."

She turned around to face him, her expression turning becoming gentle. "I'm sorry, Gendry. I should have told you what to expect. But in all the four months we've been dating, we always hang out at your apartment," she said as she laid her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. "I just don't like talking about my family's financial status. To anyone. Ever."

"Am I just anyone?"

"You know you're not."

"My point exactly."

Arya exhaled deeply. "Okay, here's the deal. We get through this night, we go back to your apartment and then we talk. I'll answer all your questions. Alright?"

Gendry frowned. "Where does making out come in?"

"Between 'we go back to your apartment' and 'we talk'," she said, chuckling slightly. "Now come on. You just have to deal with my Mom, my Dad and my brothers. No worries about Sansa tonight because she's busy worrying about her birthday party."

They reached the doors that led to the expansive garden, where the party was being held. Arya stopped abruptly and turned back to face him.

"Oh, and you have to deal with the wolves too."

Before Gendry could respond, she pulled him out of the house and into garden. They were immediately greeted by a throng of guests, although it was more because of Arya than him. He hung back slightly, but Arya's tight grip on his hand meant she wanted him close to her at all times. He smiled knowing that she craved his presence especially during a time of chaos.

"Happy birthday, San!" she exclaimed excitedly as she hugged her sister. Gendry thought her to be really beautiful, but totally not his type. Obviously, dark-haired, spunky younger sisters were more to his liking.

He watched as she kissed and hug her family one by one, until finally, all eyes were on him. He swallowed several times because his throat suddenly went dry, and he shuffled on his feet like an idiot. He wanted to go home more than anything else, but tonight, he had a role to fulfill.

Arya Stark's boyfriend.

"Happy birthday, Sansa," he said awkwardly, handing over a gift he wrapped himself. When she eyed the cheap wrapper, he felt himself grow hot from embarrassment and quickly stepped back.

"Thank you, Gary," Sansa said before placing the present on the table.

"Gendry," he corrected in a quiet voice.

"Excuse me?" Sansa asked, her perfectly-shaped brows furrowing in confusion.

Arya walked over to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "His name is Gendry, not Gary. Why the fuck can't you remember that?"

"Arya…" her mother said in a warning tone. "I really will make you eat soap if your mouth keeps getting more foul by the day." She turned to Gendry and said, "We're glad you could attend my daughter's birthday, Gendry. Please, enjoy the food and I hope you have a wonderful time tonight."

Gendry would think she was the warmest person in the group, but not really. With the way her eyes were studying him from head to foot, it was like being inside an aquarium while kids from a field trip were staring from the opposite side of the glass.

Regardless of his status, he knew his manners. "Thank you, Mrs. Stark. You have a beautiful home."

He could feel Arya's eyes rolling so far into the back of her head. After a while, she tugged on his arm and said, "Okay, come meet my brothers."

"Am I ready for this?"

"No," she replied curtly. "Still, let's do this."

She gently pulled him towards her brothers, who were already giving them intimidating looks. He felt her fingers entwine with his, and for a while, he felt safe. Only for a while.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Gendry," she said, leaning closer to his side for reassurance. "Gen, this is my oldest brother, Robb. He's a little bit of an asshole but I love him to bits."

Gendry almost swallowed his own tongue. He would have smacked the back of her head for speaking about her brother like that, but then again, he is her brother and she knew him better than anyone else did.

Robb merely stared at him and tilted his head in acknowledgement. "So…you're _the_ Gendry we've been hearing so much about."

Gendry couldn't think of a response to that.

"This one here is Jon," she said, pointing to a guy who might be of the same age as he. The first thing Gendry could remember was the way his tousled curls framed his brooding face, and Gendry grew nervous once more.

As if sensing his uneasiness, she laughed softly at him. "Oh! Don't be intimidated by his dark, brooding stare. Behind that wolf glare is a teddy bear."

Gendry thought he heard a very non-teddy bear growl from Jon.

"This is Bran, our little genius" she said with a laugh because Bran grinned from ear to ear.

Okay, okay…Bran's grin is giving him a little hope that he could be friends with her siblings. He turned to look at the last one and smiled when he saw him smile back. _Awesome! _He thought.

"Aaaand last but not the least," she said with a dramatic flair. "This is Rickon…our baby."

"I'm not a baby!" the youngest one exclaimed, startling a few guests nearby.

_Abort! Abort mission! Jesus Christ, this family is going to kill him._

"Now that you've been introduced to everyone, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" said Arya, as she pulled him towards the buffet table.

* * *

"I need to talk to my Uncle Benjen," Arya said as she shifted in her seat to face him. "Just finish your food. I'll be right back."

He was surprised but pleased when she leaned over to place a kiss on his lips. He would have wanted it to go on longer, but he was very conscious that eyes were watching him all around.

"Be quick," he mumbled as she got up. "There are sharks everywhere."

She laughed a little before she left, giving him one last look before going off in search of her uncle.

"Having fun?"

Gendry almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the voice he recognized to be Robb's. He turned around to find all five Stark men standing behind his seat. He was about to get up when Arya's dad thumped his shoulder before taking the seat from across his.

"No, stay seated," Ned Stark said, as he took a glass of wine from the waitress passing by. "Let's get to know more about you, Gary."

"Gendry," Bran said, taking a seat beside him. "His name is Gendry, not Gary, Dad."

"I'll call him whatever I want," Ned replied.

Gendry heard the rest of the guys snicker. He turned back to Ned and said, "Thank you for having me here."

"Of course," Ned answered. "I want to know more about my little girl's boyfriend."

Gendry's throat felt parched. He quickly downed the last of his water.

"So, Gendry…what do you do?" Robb asked.

"I moved here from King's Landing a year ago. I'm juggle work and study, actually."

Jon's left brow raised. "What are you taking up?"

"Architectural Design," Gendry replied.

"Do you like it?" Bran asked.

"Yes I do."

"Where are your parents?" Rickon asked.

"Uh, my Mum died when I was young. I'm not so sure about my Dad."

Rickon tilted his head and asked, "Why is that?"

"He left my Mum when he found out she was pregnant."

"You're a bastard," Robb said.

Gendry quickly turned to him. "Excuse me?"

Robb chuckled. "You're a bastard. Your Dad took off and didn't take responsibility."

Gendry realized what he was trying to say. "Oh! Yeah, I am a bastard. I'm just a bastard."

"What do you do for a living?" Jon asked.

"I work as a mechanic at Tobho Mott's Garage."

"Run that by me again?" Ned Stark said as he leaned closer to him.

Gendry swallowed. "I, uh, I'm a car mechanic at Tobho's. Is there something wrong with that, sir?"

Ned shook his head. "No."

Gendry exhaled in relief.

"Do you love our sister?" Rickon asked bluntly.

"Yes. Very much," Gendry replied.

"Have you had sex with her?" Robb asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For fuck's sake, what are you guys doing?"

Gendry almost cried in relief when he saw Arya standing there, her hands on his hips, as she looked from one brother to the other.

"I leave him alone for a few minutes and you all corner him and interrogate? I'm disappointed in you, guys!" Arya said as she pulled up a chair and set it beside Gendry's. "Now, shoo! All of you!"

The Stark men got up from their seats and waved to Gendry. "Talk to you later, bro!" Robb called out as they walked away.

Arya looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

Gendry must have exhaled loudly because Arya threw her head back and laughed. "I think I deserve an epic make out session tonight because of what I went through."

She chuckled. "Oh, you're going to get more than a make out session."

"Good. Now kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me, Stark," he said, gently tugging on her arm. "I survived death tonight and I deserve a reward."

Arya chuckled as she leaned closer, feeling his warm breath fan her cheeks. "I love you, you're amazing."

"I love you, you're amazing too."

Her lips pressed onto his, giving him a long, sweet kiss without turning it into a full-blown PDA. He must have groaned out loud because Arya quickly pulled back and laughed softly.

"Not here," she whispered.

"You wanna leave now?" he asked breathlessly.

"Let's."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sansa! Thank you, I had a wonderful time tonight," Gendry said as he waved at Arya's older sister.

The corner of her lips curled up but she quickly recovered and gave a small wave. "Thank you, Gendry. See you again soon."

_Six down, one to go._

He had already said his goodbyes to Catelyn, Sansa and the rest of the Stark boys. Meaning, he still has one Stark left to say goodbye to, but it was making him very nervous because it was the Alpha male. He looked around for Arya and realized she was saying her goodbyes to some relatives and friends. He was close to panicking now because the Alpha male was walking towards his direction.

_Oh for the love of God…_

"Gendry," Ned said, placing a hand on his shoulder and steering him to the side. "I need to have a word with you. Just a quick word."

"Of course sir."

Ned raked his fingers through his hair. "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

"Sir?"

"You heard me."

"I, uh…no, sir?"

"My bullshit radar just went haywire," Ned said with a stern look on his face. "I'll take that as a yes."

Gendry decided not to answer.

"I'm a man, Gendry. I know how the world works. Meaning, I know how a young man's mind works, especially if he's at the peak of his sexual discovery."

_Somebody put a bullet through my head. Now. Please, _Gendry thought.

"If you can't control that fucking prick of yours, I suggest you be safe about it," Ned went on as his eyes bored through Gendry's. "No, fuck that. I'm not suggesting. I'm ordering. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good. Now, if you get my baby girl pregnant, I just want you to know that I have a very itchy trigger finger."

"Of course, Mr. Stark."

"I have a very important motto in life that I never fail to follow," Ned went on. "He who passes the sentence pulls the trigger."

"That's a very nice motto, sir," Gendry said nervously.

"_Very_ nice. Now, run along. But remember what I told you."

Gendry nodded before leaving to find Arya. Ned called out to him one last time, "And Gendry? As far as Arya is concerned, this conversation never happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"Good."

* * *

His lips were moving along the length of her neck, pausing here and there to suck on the smooth, silky skin. He smiled when he heard her moan, her nails raking up and down his back. He looked at her and smiled, his fingers trailing down her flat stomach, giving her goosebumps.

When she was practically begging for it, he reached into his bedside table and clawed inside the drawer in search for something. Arya frowned as she watched him in frustration. "What are you looking for?"

"Condoms."

"But you know I'm on the pill."

"I know, babe."

He continued searching for the box until Arya pinched his arm. "Gendry Waters! Just do it! I'm on the pill and you know I don't like the feeling of condoms!"

"You know I don't like it too. It's just added protection."

She slumped back onto the mattress and exhaled loudly. "The fuck is this…"

"Arya…what kind of gun does your father carry?"

She looked confused at the change of subject, especially at a moment like this. "Uh…I'm not sure about all the types but I do remember he has a .44 Magnum, a Glock 19, a Colt, a rifle and a SIG Pro semi automatic. Why?"

Gendry paused for a bit, seemingly deep in thought, before rummaging through drawer again.

"Condoms are coming."


End file.
